Interviews conducted with up to 120 young men who have been shot, stabbed, assaulted, and hospitalized at BMC. These interviews will explore patient's story of injury and impact of violence on life. Standardized assessments of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and substance abuse will be administered. The transcripts of the interviews will be analyzed to understand participant's interpretation of the meaning of his injury and narrative analysis to understand sequence of events leading to injury. Relationship between victim type and PTSD and substance abuse will also be examined.